


A Triwizard Tournament To Remember

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What happens when a certain Death Eater impersonating a teacher is careless as to what is on the other side of the sheet of paper he places into the Goblet of Fire ?With his entire year group forced into the tournament with him,Harry Potter is in for his most eventful year at Hogwarts yet
Relationships: Gen - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

The atmosphere in the Great Hall was electric. The names of the three school Champions had just been called out and the excitement for the upcoming event was overwhelming. All over the Hall,students eagerly chatted about what the tasks could be and began placing bets.

Harry Potter had clapped his hands raw for Cedric Diggory who would be representing Hogwarts. A sense of anticipation fell over him. This year,he would finally not have to be the centre of attention. He could finally have a normal stress free year with Ron and Hermione. Merlin,he could even spread his wings and branch out to Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw and make some new friends there. For the first time since the chaos of the World Cup,Harry felt totally at ease.

He was snapped out of his fantasies by a sudden string of gasps coming from the crowd of students and professors. The Goblet was lit again and even Dumbledore was staring with utter shock as a large sheet of paper suddenly shot from the Goblet into his hand.

A pregnant pause fell over the Hall as Dumbledore read the sheet,sputtering and making attempts to speak that died in his throat which seemed to mildly amuse Professor Moody. Nervous whispering began to spring from the people in the Hall as as Cedric,Krum and the Delacour girl stopped uneasily mid-stride out.

Finally Dumbledore seemed to regain his voice as he cleared his throat and turned to the rest of those assembled in the Hall and struggled to sound proper.

"H-Hannah Abbott !" he cried as hundreds of eyeballs swirled over to the Hufflepuff table. Harry heard a small shriek and a thud as Hannah fainted. This made no sense thought Harry. From what he knew,Hannah was as unadventurous as they came. But it wasn't over,far from it.

"Susan Bones" The girl in question had been helping her friend get back to her feet and abruptly dropped her back on the floor with a gasp of shock. Hannah said something that sounded very rude indeed in response.

"I don't like where this is going" Hermione fretted as Terry Boot's name was called out and the blonde Ravenclaw clung to a boy with a long ponytail next to him who turned red.

Mandy Brocklehurst was next and she promptly followed Terry's lead and clung onto Padma Patil. Then it was Lavender's turn who began to nervously giggle until she sounded like a mental patient.

The hulking Millicent Bulstrode barely reacted to her name being called and Michael Corner (the ponytail boy) was too busy trying to pry Terry off to react to his own. Slowly but surely it seemed every fourth year was being victimized by this sick joke.

Eventually right after Justin Finch-Fletchley had joined Hannah in fainting,Seamus was called and his reaction earned him conjured soap in his mouth courtesy of Professor Sprout. Anthony Goldstein plugged his ears and began to sing loudly when he was called out .

After Goyle's grunt of a response,it was Hermione's turn. She looked as though she had been slapped before her eyes narrowed in the direction of the Slytherin table where Malfoy and his ilk were debating which Mudblood would die first.

Most of the remaining took their turn with stunned silence although Neville had begun to rock back and forth telling himself it was just a dream. Harry had a brief moment of comfort seeing the panic on Malfoy's face when he too was chosen.

I'll protect you Drakey" simpered Pansy Parkinson when her name was called . Malfoy looked like he would prefer to be gruesomely killed at that statement. Parvati and Padma shot each other suspicious looks when their names were called.

"Harry Potter" Dumbledore finally called. Harry felt the world swim around him as accusations were fired his way from the Slytherin table accusing him of needing attention and dragging everyone else. But why would he do that ? This was supposed to be a highly dangerous tournament. Even Professor Moody looked utterly terrified at this development.

Harry remained spaced out wanting desperately to snap out this freak hallucination he was having. By the time he started paying attention again,almost everyone in his year was in some state of fear as Lisa Turpin was the latest name called by Dumbledore.

"Ron Weasley !"

"Fuck" was Ron's sole reaction.

After Blaise Zabini was called out,yet another long pause descended over the Hall before being broken by a yell from the Head Table.

"This.Is.An.Outrage" screamed Karakoff,spittle flying from his mouth and onto the tablecloth.

"I zont know vat kind of joke you are trying to vull here Dumbledore!" roared an equally furious Madam Maxime .

Dumbledore surveyed the Hall full of outrage and shock and sighed.

"I think it's best if the 'Champions' met privately to discuss plans for the tournament." 

Harry and the rest of the fifty something yeargroup,some quickly,some slow and reluctant and Neville having to dragged by Dean began standing up and walking over to the door gestured to by Hagrid,followed by the entire Hogwarts staff,the visiting headmasters and the other champions(Krum looking mortally confused,Delacour muttering "about liddle boys and girls" ruining her big moment and Cedric,who maintained an uneasy smile)

Soon the fourth years had all filed into a cramped room as the teachers began having a fierce argument in the next room.

"We're going to die" said Seamus bluntly.


	2. The New Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to the unforseen circumstances,several changes are made to the planned tournament

Harry felt the all too familiar sense of people eying him with distrust. His classmates were muttering amongst themselves as to who could have been responsible for this and Harry didn't like the look on Malfoy's face as Parkinson and Greengrass hung onto his every word.

"I bet it was Ron's brothers" said Oliver Rivers. "This is EXACTLY the kind of thing they'd think was funny" 

"Oi" said Ron,ears growing red "They're not...they're not bad !" he snapped defensively.

"Ohhh" fretted Megan Jones "What if Sirius Black is back and he's done this and he wants us all to die since he couldn't get us last year "

"Did they ever catch the person who let that Troll in during 1st Year ?" said Fay Dunbar who Harry had seen around the common room but had only spoken to once or twice

A snort came from the back of the group 

"It's obviously Potter" sneered Malfoy in Harry's direction. 

Harry felt his face burn as the Slytherins began approving Malfoy's theory 

"Son off Malfoy" yelled Seamus 

"W-w-why should we listen to you" stuttered Anthony Goldstein.

Harry saw several people reach for their wands just before the door swung open and Dumbledore emerged with the teachers,the other three Champions,a scowling Mr.Crouch and a grinning Ludo Bagman

"Well this is surely an exciting twist !" laughed the decidedly tone deaf Bagman. "50 Champions from one school !"

Harry saw Padma and Michael scowl at the man as Madam Pomfrey did the same.

"I'm here....too" offered Cedric weakly.

Dumbledore cleared his throat again and addressed his pupils.

"Someone has sabotaged the Goblet of Fire and placed a copy of the fourth year classlist in which the Goblet interpreted as one name due it being on a single piece of paper. You were entered under a fictitious school of magic so the Goblet was bound to pick you all."

Harry saw huge beads of sweat run down Professor Moody's forehead. The situation was clearly serious if it scared him that much.

"Unfortunately we have no choice other than to have you all compete or else you will all lose your magic" said Dumbledore gravely. There was an immediate uproar that resulted in Professor Flitwick having to cast a swift mass Silencing Charm.

He undid the charm as Dumbledore "Now,if the person who put the list into the Goblet is in here,I implore you to come clean." 

Deathly silence 

Dumbledore sighed deeply "Mr.Bagman you have the floor"

"Now now kiddies" grinned Bagman "Don't look so glum. This here is a big opportunity" Mr.Crouch muttered a very serious insult under his breath.

"Now we put our heads together and decided it was only fair if Beauxabatons and Durmstang also fielded a class of their most talented students"

Hannah fainted again which Bagman did not acknowledge.

"Don't fret too much. We'll only have 25 competitors from each of the other schools since you're all so much younger"

Cedric started to say something but decided against it

"We'll also be totally revamping our planned tasks to be more fun and challenging given the new arrangements"

Professor Moody looked gravely ill at that sentence and many of the students weren't far behind.

"Don't worry kiddies,this very well may be the single greatest year of your lives" said Bagman happily as Hermione glared at him with hatred.

"If I may interject good sir" said Madam Pomfrey with a look of distaste. "I think it's time we sent our ....Champions off to bed. They have had a very stressful evening"

"Sure thing Polly" winked Bagman which earned him a scoff.

"House Heads,if you could escort your charges to their dorms while the rest of us devise a plan" asked Dumbledore

Harry had a million and one questions to ask and things to say but reluctantly left the room with the rest of his year. Cedric gave him a sympathetic look on his way out.

The Great Hall was empty,everyone else having already been sent away for the night. Once away from Dumbledore,Seamus said something about Bagman that made Ron and Harry laugh and Parvati clasp a hand over her mouth in shock 

"I coulda gone to Eton. I coulda been having dinner with the bloody Prince right now" muttered Justin Finch-Fletchley "But nope gotta go to wizard school and die in some insane contest."

Professor McGonagall stopped in her tracks and turned to address the students. 

"Now this may be an overwhelming situation and if any of you are frightened I don't blame you but I know you are all highly capable and you will get through this" she said proudly 

Hannah fainted yet again which a caused a groan from Ernie.


	3. Badgers and Eagles

Susan Bones was never one to shy away from a challenge,it was one of the reasons she had been instantly sorted into the house of hardwork. Her father and Aunt Amelia had drilled into her that their family had a reputation for resilience she and her siblings would have to carry on when the next great Wizarding conflict arose.

Susan always thought that when it was her turn to join the fight against evil,she would be prepared. "But not right now" she thought as she and her housemates trudged through the entranceway leading to the Hufflepuff Common Room. 

Despite the orders to bed,it seemed the entire house (apart from her year of course) were assembled,crowding on the soft sofas and armchairs. They stared at the housemates in awkward silence and Susan was certain an amount of gossip that would make Patil and Brown blush with shame had happening seconds before they had arrived. 

Ernie,ever the diplomat (or ever the prat depending on who you asked) cleared his throat and slapped on a politician's grin that gave him an uneasy resemblance to Ludo Bagman.

"Hello,all. It seems this year will be a very special year indeed. Us and Cedric will be competing in the Tournament against teams from the visting schools. I'm sure it'll be a year to remember." he said confidently which went over like hysterical laughter at a funeral. Wayne smacked his palm to his face,Cedric's friends quietly made plans to vanish Ernie's homework tomorrow and Hannah looked about ready for another date with the floor.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad !" perked Roger Malone. Roger was Muggleborn and could be quite horrifically optimistic even by Hufflepuff standards. Megan and Leanne both nodded frantically,likely more to reassure themselves than anyone else.

"You'd think so" snorted the Smith from Hell. This made Susan's hands curl up into fists. Smith made her so mad it outweighed how annoying Ernie and Roger could be by a massive margin. Susan may not have been as intimidating as Millicent Bulstrode but she still knew some effective hexes. 

"Now if you'll excuse me,I think I'll be going to bed now" said Smith as he somehow stuck his nose even further in the air before pushing through the crowd and stomping up the stairs to the boys dorms.

"Such a prat" snorted Ernie,the irony of which made Wayne and Susan's eyes nearly roll into the back of their heads before Zoey Ashbridge,a prefect walked towards the fourth years with a plate of cookies she had coated with Sleeping Solution.

"So you lot don't have any crazy dreams" she said kindly. Justin and Hannah both dove for the cookies causing Zoey to yelp and drop the plate,scattering the treats across the floor. As chaos broke out amongst the fourth years,Susan snatched up the nearest cookie and gulped it down before rushing up to the dormitory.

Susan dove on her bed and screwed her eyes shut,trying not to think about possibly winding up in the Bones family tomb next to Uncle Edgar before she had her first boyfriend.

At the same time,Michael Corner was biting his fingernails nervously as he and the other Ravenclaws arrived at the door knocker that led to their common room. The knocker seemingly sensed their current state of mind and gave them a rather insultingly simple riddle. 

The common room was not packed to the brim like Hufflepuff but there were still a decent number of Ravenclaws pretending to read while discreetly sneaking glances at the unexpected Champions. Lily Moon began near sprinting to the stairs leading up to the dorms and was gone before anyone could talk to her.

Lily,Kevin and himself were the only three Muggleborn Ravenclaws in their year,thought Michael as he looked at the working class boy in question who looked,as always like he was ready to bust heads. Blaise Zabini often jeered that Kevin had bribed the Hat not to stick him in Hufflepuff but Michael knew Kevin had a depth to him that he didn't let escape willingly.

Stephen Cornfoot was for intents and purposes a Muggleborn as well,having an affinity for Muggle music and culture that led to him wearing fang shapped earrings and loudly blasting AC/DC on the Wizarding Wireless in the study area when the prefects weren't looking.

Morag MacDougal looked at Lily go with a concerned look. If anyone had a chance in the Tournament,it would be probably be her. Morag towered over most others and her shaved head added to her intimidating appearance. As much as he liked the rest,Michael knew that Morag would mop the floor with the other girls in an instant. Hell she'd take out all the lads without breaking a sweat either.

Padma Patil huffed in a way that made Michael grimace. This had clearly put her in one of her moods. Padma was a very proud person who had a massive chip on her shoulder due to her sister having been sorted into Gryffindor and getting all the attention despite the fact Padma was continuing the family Ravenclaw tradition.

"I'd say it was that Krum person,he spends so much time playing professionally that his grades have got to be in the toliet. Probably wanted to draw attention away from any screwups he makes." Padma said which instantly caused Anthony and Lisa to set upon her,for to insult pro Quidditch players was to insult all that was good in the world in the eyes of some people.

Michael tuned out the argument and looked towards Terry and Mandy before feeling a tap on his shoulder. He knew who it was even before he turned around to see the girl with wide eyes and nuts worn as earrings.

"Hi" said Luna Lovegood cheerfully before immediately adding" I don't think you'll all die !" in an equally pleasant tone. Michael had been annoyed by Luna in his first few months of second year but like half the house,had learned to tolerate her. Those who didn't on the other hand....

"Hiya Luna,how's the paper" chuckled Mandy somewhat snidely.

'Excellent,thanks for asking" beamed Luna. She produced a pen and pad of paper from seemingly nowhere. "I was actually hoping for an interview for tomorrow's edition. This story is the hottest one in the Wizarding World at the minute." That statement made the colour drain from Michael's face. There were bound to be little busybody witches with nothing better to do than root through the lives of everyone in the year.

If they did that and one was thorough enough,they'd learn his secret...... Mum's secret......... And if they found out he'd never live it down.

Michael swallowed nervously and made excuses as he headed up to bed wondering just what and how to tell Mum. As he left,he heard Terry say "It all started around the time I was four" as Luna furiously transcribed.

This was going to be a stressful year in more ways than one


End file.
